TheSquad Internet Memes and Running Gags
Throughout #TheSquad's videos, various internet memes and running gags have been spawned. This article is a list of the known internet memes and running gags here. Bow Down! One of the first running gags to be spawned was a screenshot of Johan Tyson dancing and shouting 'Bow down!' to the whole server. Jane Soft's Screenshots Many Gacha screenshots made by Jane Soft have been posted on Intense's Big Discord and remade into memes by Intense himself. These memes often are made to mock a situation involving the screenshot itself. Some examples include a screenshot of Janney Sumi, Johan Tyson, and Guesty howling when the caption says 'When you sing a Christmas song at McDonald's while waiting for your food' and various screenshots of Johan Tyson causing creature violence towards other people. Guessing Johan Tyson's Species Some memes and screenshots have been used by Intense [] Last to mock people attempting to find out that his character in his Roblox roleplays, Johan Tyson, was secretly a werewolf, but never told anyone. Examples include in a Copyrighted Artists pair of drawings, several Roblox chats, and on one case, the video The Tyson Game Show. Guesty Flies To Mexico In December 2019, Guesty posted a screenshot of him robbing the cargo plane in Jailbreak with others, while he jokingly says they're flying to Mexico. This screenshot has been used to mock traveling in Intense's perspective. The cargo plane was not heading to Mexico, as the actual destination was unknown to anyone, even Johan Tyson. Scams Must Die Scams Must Die is a saying by Intense [] Last on various video games in attempt to get rid of scammers from servers. Whenever he sees a scam, he says 'scams must die' or a variant of it. He has also attempted on turning this saying into a gaming trend. #TheSquad Fire Drill Video During 2019, An Extraordinary Person With No Life TM made an animation called 'Calm Down' which contains a fire drill and uses audio from The Office. This video has become a meme in Intense's Big Discord, also spawning in the bot command '!firedrill' in the same Discord server. Guesty's Invisible Tail Very commonly as a half-cat, Guesty had an invisible tail. In various videos, screenshots, and Discord posts, he would mention it in public. This has been a frequent running gag while Guesty was online. Orange/Blueberry Juice A few times in November and December of 2019, Guesty jokingly mistook water for orange or blueberry juice, depending on the color of what reflects through the water. Johan Tyson has found this running gag bizarre, but funny. Coincidentally, Guesty once posted a zoomed-in screenshot referencing this meme while telling someone privately not to mess with Johan Tyson by saying "Don't you dare dance over my alpha" at the same time. IIIlopaazBoy Plays as Intense in AltLife During 2019, IIIlopaazBoy revealed he plays as Intense [] Last in AltLife, but doing much better than Intense himself. Johan Tyson finds it very funny, as the subscriber count in this counterpart surpassed PewDiePie and T-Series and the net worth shown was $646 million. Johan Tyson's Pet Wolf Very interestingly, Intense [] Last plays Adopt Me, also roleplaying as Johan Tyson. In the same game, his main pet is a wolf named Alex Tyson. This was found very hilarious and coincidental by him. In February 2020, he stated he once jokingly captioned the same screenshot as 'Werewolf With a Pet Wolf' to add to the screenshot's humor. Missing Fang Goof In various Gacha screenshots and mini movies, Johan Tyson's fangs are missing when he is transformed. This has become a common and bizarre mistake. Guesty, however, did not make this mistake in two of his screenshots. Despite the mistake being very common, XApple_PieX, who featured Johan Tyson in her Suggest Some Dares video once, did not make this mistake. The Discord Sings Game One time in 2019, Intense [] Last made a Discord server titled 'The Discord Sings Game' with only one text channel and only one voice channel, just for singing songs in the Discord chat. The only song sung in the server was Revenge by CaptainSparklez, interestingly. That's How You Properly That's How You Properly is a comment trend formed by Intense [] Last, mocking how people do things 'perfectly'. Baby Johan Tyson This meme was spawned in Da Unicorn Girl's #TheSquad spoof 'If Johan Tyson Was a Baby'. This meme is just used to describe various things. The I'm Human Lie The I'm Human Lie is a common excuse Johan Tyson uses, also to mock people trying to find out his secret. This has become a very frequent running gag in Intense [] Last's Roblox videos and #TheSquad screenshots. Johan Tyson on Akinator During early 2020, Intense [] Last managed to get Johan Tyson on Akinator, with the picture being the Misfits High version of him. The answers were in Intense [] Last's perspective, not a viewer's. Drunk Discord Posts In very early February 2020, Intense [] Last made a Discord post saying 'a MaN hAs FaLlEn InTo ThE rIvEr In LeGo CiTy' with a beer emoji as a reaction. This has become a starting chat trend recently.